


A Flea's Boredom

by YeetMeAwaaay



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 05:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetMeAwaaay/pseuds/YeetMeAwaaay
Summary: After having his body reverted back to that of a 13-year-old's, Izaya is forced to stay at his boyfriend's - Shizuo's - apartment. However, he quickly finds himself becoming terribly bored of doing nothing except watch TV all day.





	A Flea's Boredom

In a beige living room on a brown couch sat a small raven who was watching cartoons on the TV. He sighed, shifting around on the couch to distract his boredom. He grabbed the remote and turned the TV off and glared at his smaller than usual hand.

Izaya mumbled a few curses towards his doctor friend under his breath before he stood up and stretched his stiff body. The raven looked around boredly, searching for something to entertain him. He looked down the hall which lead to his lover's bedroom and his lips formed a playful grin which spread across his face. Finally, he had found a way to cure his boredom.

Once he had tiptoed down the hall as to not make any noise, the raven slowly opened the bedroom door, revealing his boyfriend laying on his bed completely engrossed in a book.

Izaya slipped inside the room and made his way over to the blond and plopped himself down on his lap.

Shizuo however, completely ignored his actions and continued reading.

The raven frowned. He didn't like being ignored. He snatched the book from Shizuo's hands to get his attention and threw it across the room, earning himself a glare from the blond.

"What do you want?" Shizuo asked, clearly irritated that his peace had been interrupted.

"Let's have sex." Izaya kneaded at his boyfriend's chest playfully.

"No."

Izaya frowned. "Why not?"

"I'm not fucking a 13-year-old."

Looking offended at Shizuo's words, Izaya retorted, "I'm 23!"

Shizuo just looked at him dumbly. "You have the body of a 13-year-old for the time being. Come back to me when you have your normal body back."

"Don't punish me for Shinra's mistakes!" Izaya whined, "And what's wrong with this body? It's still me, right?"

Shizuo sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, I just don't want to have sex with you while you're in the body of a kid. It may still be you, but it's a kid version of you. It just feels morally wrong."

Sighing dramatically, Izaya laid against Shizuo's chest and rested his head on his shoulder. He hated how Shizuo had morals sometimes. However, as an idea crept into his mind, a smirk spread across his face. After a few seconds, the raven moaned Shizuo's name in his ear and started bouncing in his lap and grinding his ass down on the now flustered blond's crotch.

Shizuo quickly pushed Izaya off of him and onto the bed. His cheeks were on fire and he shoved his hands in his lap and glared at Izaya. "You little shit!"

Izaya giggled at the blond's flustered reaction. "Did you like that~? You got hard from it so I guess you did~."

Shizuo's cheeks burned a darker shade of pink and he covered his lower half with the blanket, attempting to hide the tent in his sweatpants.

"Let me help you with that~." Izaya purred as he crawled back over to his lover and between his legs.

Glaring at the small raven, Shizuo replied, "Dammit I said no!"

"Well, little Shizu-chan says yes~." Izaya grabbed the top of Shizuo's pants and underwear together and pulled them down, his dick springing up after being released from its cloth cage. The raven licked his lips and wrapped his small hands around Shizuo's cock and stroked it slowly before scooting closer and kissing the tip.

Shizuo bit his bottom lip and halfheartedly pushed Izaya away, already putty in the raven's hands. "Dammit, why are you so persistent?"

"We haven't done it in over a week, why do you think?" Izaya gave the tip of Shizuo's dick a few kitten licks before slowly licking from the base to the top along a pulsing vein. He took the head into his mouth and sucked roughly on it, speeding up his hands that continued to stroke the rest of his length.

Shizuo groaned and leaned his head back. He couldn't help but wonder how Izaya got so good at giving blow jobs as his cock grew fully hard.

The small yet perverted raven took more of the large dick into his mouth until he had to suppress a gag from the tip hitting the back of his throat. He could normally deepthroat all eight inches but since his mouth and throat were smaller than usual he could barely take in half. He wouldn't let such a thing stop him however as he continued to suck on all that was in his mouth and licked everywhere he could.

The larger of the two reached a hand down to rest on the back of the other's head, starting to move it up and down faster. He had given up his previous resistance and decided to let Izaya put his always-running mouth to good use.

Izaya gagged whenever his boyfriend pushed his head down but ignored it. He pulled his own pants and underwear down to his knees and scraped some of the precum and spit mixture off of Shizuo's member and spread it on his fingers. Still using one hand to stroke the rest of Shizuo's dick, he brought the other back to his twitching entrance and slowly pushed a finger inside, moaning softly around Shizuo.

The blond also moaned in response to the sensation that vibrated up his cock from Izaya's moan. He brought his other hand to Izaya's head and held him still, opting to fuck the raven's throat instead. He didn't force all of his length down Izaya's throat, however, not wishing to choke his small lover.

Looking up at Shizuo in surprise, Izaya forced his throat to relax as much as it could. He also focused on his breathing and pushing his other two wet fingers into himself before scissoring his ass, making sure it was well stretched.

Shizuo continued to groan with the occasional moan mixed in as he fucked Izaya's throat which was just tight enough. After another minute or two, the blond was about to cum. However, before he could, Izaya wiggled out of his grasp and pulled off of Shizuo.

The raven wiped the stream of precum and saliva that ran down his chin from the corner of his mouth off with his fist. He glanced at Shizuo's rock hard member and smirked to himself as he climbed onto the blond's lap again and rubbed his ass back against the hard muscle.

Groaning again, Shizuo half-ass glared at Izaya for pulling away before he could cum. The blond was about to say something in protest but his lover interrupted him.

"Now that you got your pleasure, it's time for me to get mine." The raven purred as he lifted his hips up and positioned them over the blond's cock. He slowly lowered himself onto the dick, gasping once the head was inside. Izaya had figured that the massive cock would've felt bigger than normal with his smaller body but not nearly this large.

Shizuo however just grunted softly and placed his hands on Izaya's hips. "Damn... Relax some." He said as he rubbed circles on his boyfriend's perfect milky white hips with his thumbs.

Izaya began shaking slightly as he forced his muscles to relax. He then continued to impale himself on Shizuo's dick but he sank down much slower this time.

The blond continued to rub his lover's hips as he desperately held back the urge to roughly thrust up into Izaya's tight heat and then bend him over and fuck him like an animal. He controlled his perverted desires because he didn't want to hurt the small raven though.

Eventually, after a good amount of time, Izaya finally had taken all of the cock into his ass. He sat twitching and drooling some on Shizuo's lap and rested his balled up firsts on the blond's chest. "S-Shizu... You're so deep..." He panted in a lustful haze.

That alone was enough to almost break Shizuo's resolve to not completely dominate Izaya right then and there and fuck him until he passed out. He managed to hold back though by rolling his hips upwards and groaning. "Am I? Maybe I should get deeper."

Izaya shuddered in pleasure and pressed his hips down harder, trying to get more of Shizuo inside of him before moaning out. "Yes dear god please."

Shizuo swallowed thickly before replying, "If you insist." He lifted Izaya's hips up a few inches before pulling him back down quickly and thrusting up into him at the same time.

The raven moaned loudly and continued shaking, his cock leaking precum which dripped down onto Shizuo's stomach. Since his voice was higher than normal due to his younger body his moans sounded more girlish which was a turn on for his lover as well.

Swallowing down a loud groan, Shizuo shoved his face into the crook of Izaya's neck and lightly nibbled and sucked on the skin. He continued to slowly lift the raven up and down while thrusting up into him, increasing the speed of his actions with time.

After a few minutes, Izaya was reduced to a moaning, drooling, shaking mess. He couldn't even think properly and the only word that he could manage to pronounce was his boyfriend's name which he moaned over and over again.

Now having left at least half a dozen hickeys on the raven's neck, Shizuo pulled away to moan Izaya's name before capturing the small mouth with his own.

The young male instantly wrapped his arms around his older lover's neck tightly while he moaned and squealed into the kiss.

Shizuo groaned back into the kiss and pulled Izaya closer, increasing the speed of his thrusts as he got closer to cumming.

After a particularly hard thrust, Izaya shuddered violently before cumming hard, also pulling back from the kiss to moan/squeal loudly. His cum ended up splattered all over Shizuo's stomach and some on his chest. His eyes widened slightly however when the blond continued thrusting just as hard, completely overstimulating his sensitive body. "S-Shizu-! Ah! Too- Aah~! Much!"

Hearing the plea of his lover Shizuo grunted out, "Izaya... D-do you want me to cum inside or out?"

Unable to form a coherent answer, Izaya opted to tightly wrap his legs around the blond's waist and moan loudly by his ear.

Understanding what Izaya was trying to say, Shizuo nodded before thrusting up into him a few more times before filling the raven's petite ass with his cum.

A small stream of drool ran down from the corner of the raven's mouth and he shuddered again, enjoying the shot of heat in his ass from Shizuo's cum. Almost immediately after though, the cum started to cool down which made the raven clench his eyes shut and shiver.

Shizuo groaned loudly and pulled Izaya closer to him and kissed him kind of roughly but lovingly.

Occasionally shivering, Izaya completely melted into the kiss and loosened his arms around his boyfriend's neck. After another minute or two, Izaya pulled back from the kiss for air. "I guess you really don't mind fucking me in this body that much after all~." He teased.

Glaring at his lover, Shizuo responded, "I'm not gonna fuck you while you're a kid again."

Izaya whined annoyingly. "But I wanted a round two!"

"No."

Sighing loudly, the raven mumbled a 'fine' before pulling Shizuo out of him. Feeling the now soft but still large member leave his body made him shiver and the cum that leaked out of his ass afterward made him bite his lip. He then rolled off of the bed and barely managed to stand from how sore his hips and back were. "I'm going to take a shower then."

Shizuo relaxed more and closed his eyes after pulling his underwear back up. "Fine, I'll take one after you."

"Why not take one together~?"

"Because I already said that I'm not going to fuck you again."

Huffing loudly, Izaya turned to walk out of the bedroom before he fell to his knees and made a loud squeak as smoke completely covered his body.

Hearing the squeak, the blond opened his eyes in surprise and gasped when the smoke faded away, leaving an adult Izaya in its wake.

Izaya looked down at himself, shocked that he was an adult again before slowly turning to grin smugly at Shizuo. "Can we have a second round now~?"

Shizuo smirked slightly before standing up. "Sure. Let's get to the shower first though."

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say I wrote this about a year ago so it's not as good as something I would write today.


End file.
